The Harold Song
by thelivingvirus
Summary: Life just started for teenager Trey who just moved to Lima Ohio. But when his feelings for a certain football  player invelop his mind, things get a little challenging. Rated M just to be safe.
1. September

**Welcome to my first fan fic, ever. Woo! **

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy. :) This entire story will deal with Kesha's new CD, _Cannib_al. Just, btw.

Peace, love, and singing.

**:: The Harold Song ::**

**September**

School was on everyone's mind as the summer was fading into fall. William McKinley High School was opening its doors for a new term. Everyone was dressed in their new clothes and showing off their vacation tans. Summer in a small town wasn't that much fun. Sure there were the parties in the barns, late night swims in the lakes, and open corn field mazes to get lost in love, but there wasn't anything for the new kid. And that's just who I was, the new kid.

The move from El Paso, Texas to Lima, Ohio and being the new kid, I was at the bottom of the food chain. Waking up ten minutes before I should have, I decided to eat a small breakfast. My father, Chris, was at the breakfast table. In the corner were boxes that have yet to be unpacked. Chris was reading his closing statement for his court case that evening, so there was no interaction with me at all. I managed to get the milk and a cup out to pour a glass and grabbed a pop-tart before heading back to my room to get dressed.

"A new year. No one knows me. I gotta be who I want to be." I took a deep breath in, looking at my 16-year-old complexion in the bathroom mirror. I was brushing my teeth at the same time of putting on my favorite pair of dark blue jeans. I looked at the suitcase that lay on the floor at the foot of my bed. My white paint brush shirt was strewn across the top of the laundry. I picked it up and pulled it over my dark shaggy brown hair. I sighed and looked at the clock, twenty till 8:00. I better get moving. Grabbing my backpack, I headed out the door and into my car. "This better be a good day," I whispered before pulling out of my new driveway.

I was halfway down the road before I turned on my radio. I flipped through the channels, trying to figure out the stations. I finally landed on a decent Top 40 channel and began to bob my head to the music.

I loved music my whole life. Ever since my mother took me to one of her musicals, I had loved singing. Everyone that I knew told me I had a great singing voice, except now I didn't even want to sing at all. It reminded me of my friends back where I used to be. Where it didn't matter who I was or who I loved, I could just be me. Trey Penick. But now I'm stuck in boring old Ohio.

It had taken a while before my father came to terms with me being gay. I mean, I wouldn't consider myself gay; I still fool around with girls. At first, he didn't talk to me, but now, there are the occasional conversations. Mom was just in love with me and took me out with all of her gay friends. It grew to be annoying after she tried to set me up on a date with one of her friend's son. He was cute, except I didn't want her to choose who I dated.

I saw the school from up the road. It was big, even from where I was. Pulling into the parking lot, I looked for a spot. I finally found one near the football field and got out. I slung my messenger bag over my shoulder and locked up my car. Here we go.

I stumbled into the main office to get my schedule from the secretary at the desk. Perfect. I had my favorite subject first, Spanish. I looked through the halls of the school in search of a room 324 where a Mr. Schuster taught. Why they had put me into a Spanish 2 class was weird. I was pretty good at Spanish.

I finally found the classroom before the bell rang. I looked around the room to see fresh new faces staring at me. I just wanted to go back out into the hallway and sit. But I didn't. I walked straight up to Mr. Schuester and tapped him on the shoulder.

"_Hola, soy nueva y yo nesessito un descansar por favor_." I said to the teacher who looked at me in surprise.

"And you're in Spanish 2? Well, that's ok, we will get you a desk," he said, flipping through files on his desk. He finally pulled out a sheet of paper and ran his finger across the paper. "How about the desk next to Mr. Hudson," he said, pointing to the desk next to a boy about my age who was laughing with another guy with a short black Mohawk in the corner. He was hot. Like _muy caliente_.

"Oh, okay, _gracias senor_," I said, going toward the empty desk. I sat down and set my bag on the floor next to the boy.

He looked at me strange before whispering something to the Mohawk boy.

"_Hola clase_! I am Senor Schuster, if you didn't have me last year. Anyways, I would like to introduce Trey Penick, _donde esta_?" and he cut off, motioning me to finish.

"_Soy de El Paso, Texas_," I spoke to the class who all greeted me with smiles. Maybe my first day wouldn't be so bad.

After a few introductions, I overheard the boy, who I soon found out was Finn Hudson, quarterback for the football team, talk about a so called 'Glee Club'. Glee club was just what I needed, a group of people who liked to sing. Before long, I nudged him and asked him about it.

"Well, Mr. Schue is the director for it, and I think there are auditions after school today," he smiled at me with his green eyes.

"Thanks, I think I'll do that," I replied, looking into those said eyes.

"Yeah, we could use the extra members." He smiled, but then went on to do a worksheet Mr. Schuester had handed out. He told us to be partners, but I knew no one. So I sat there, blankly at my new classmates. Looking down to my paper, I realized it was only conjugations; it was not going to be hard.

The bell rang and I was off to another period with another teacher. It wasn't that bad, that is, until my stomach growled, reminding me that lunch was coming up soon.

I managed to scrounge up a few dollars from my wallet to go out to eat since I knew no one in the lunch room at all. Before heading out the door, I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was a big hand, an ok fingernail length, and a class ring. My eyes followed the arm to find the owner which was revealed to me that it was Finn's hand, resting on my shoulder. Before I could say hello, he started to speak.

"Trey, right?" he asked, spinning me around to face him.

"Yeah," I said, tilting my head to the left.

"I talked to Mr. Schue about you wanting to be in the glee club. He said you can audition during today's practice, as long as if you have a song prepared," he started, smiling with his green eyes.

"Yeah, I think I know a song I'll sing for him," almost turning around to leave the school, but Finn started again.

"Sweet, I can't wait to hear it!" he chuckled, heading out of the main doors to go into the parking lot.

"Finn?" I yelled, trying to catch up to him.

"Yeah?" he said, still walking to his car.

"Can I- um, go with you?" I said, biting my bottom lip, wishing I didn't look so desperate.

"Um, I guess, but I'm taking a few other people, if that's ok," he said, looking into my blue eyes.

"Sure!" I said excitedly, then wanting to smack myself because I looked like an idiot.

We walked into the parking lot where people were talking, smoking, and racing to get out of the parking lot. We finally reached Finn's Toyota where a few people were standing around and talking.

"Guys, this is Trey, he's new this year," Finn spoke, motioning to me, "And I think, he's trying out for Glee."

"Hey! Nice to meet you!" a bigger black girl stuck out her hand. Her purple necklaces banged together as she reached to me. "I'm Mercedes. I'm in glee too."

I shook her hand and then a girl with brown curly hair stepped in front of Mercedes, and got close to my face. "I'm Rachel, the lead in Glee club and Finn's girlfriend. And if you think you're going to outshine me, you better think twice because I," and she was cut off when Mohawk boy shoved her away from me.

"Don't worry about this bitch here, she's limelight addicted. Anyways, I'm Puckzilla bro," he said, smirking in a bad boy pose.

"It's nice to meet you guys, seriously. I thought I was going to die and not make any friends, but you guys seem cool," I spoke, but Finn started up his truck and yelled for us to get in.

Mercedes, Puck and I sat in the back while Rachel and Finn sat in the front. Rachel put in a CD to the radio and began to harmonize with some old show tunes. Mercedes and Puck weren't going to let that last and before long, Mercedes plugged in her iPod and started to speak, trying to find a song. "Let's give Trey a taste of what goes down in Glee." And she pressed the play button on the iPod.

"_Hot and dangerous, if you're one of us, then roll with us, cause we make the hipsters fall in love, when we got our hot pants on and up, and yes of course we does, we runnin' this town just like a club, and no you don't wanna mess with us, got Jesus on my necklace-us-us_." Mercedes started to sing. She was pretty good.

"_Got that glitter on my eyes, stockings ripped all up the side, lookin sick and sexified, so let's go oh oh_!" Rachel then started to sing.

"_Let's go_!" both Finn and Puck joined in.

"_Tonight we're going har-har-har-ha-ha-hard. Just like the world is our-our-our-ou-ou-ours. We're tearing it a par-par-par-pa-pa-part. You know were superstars, we are who we are_!" Mercedes and Rachel both were singing. "_We're dancing like were dum-dum-du-du-du-dumb. Our bodies' going num-num-num-nu-nu-numb. We'll be forever young-you-you-ya-ya-young. You know were superstars, we are who we are!"_

_"_Go and sing if you know it!" Mercedes called to me.

"Here goes nothing, _Finn go, turn it up, it's about damn time to live it up, I'm so sick of being so serious, it's making my brain delirious, I'm just talking truth, I'm telling you about the shit we do, we're selling our clothes, sleeping in curbs, dressing it down, hitting on dudes," I sang the best I could._

_"Hard." _Mercedes smiled.

But then the music was turned down and Finn pulled up to Burger king and stopped the car. Rachel quickly kissed him on the cheek and got out followed by Puck, me, and Mercedes.

When we sat down after getting our food, Finn had sat down next to Rachel and Mercedes and Puck sat across from them. This left two chairs open. One next to Finn and Mercedes and the other next to Puck and Rachel. Since I barely knew the other two, I sat in the chair next to Finn and Mercedes. Plopping down in the chair, I opened the bag and pulled out my cheeseburger and fries. Un-wrapping the wrapper, I chewed into the burger.

"You might just have Rachel a run for her money, dude. You're an awesome singer," Finn stated, gnawing on his fries.

I smiled and said thanks, but before I could say anything else, Rachel intervened.

"Well, he's not as good as me, Finn, besides, he's not even in Glee yet," she spoke.

After a few more minutes of chowing down on our food, we got up and left to head back to school. I had almost forgotten I was at a new school. Finn, Mercedes, Rachel, and Puck were like my old friends back in Texas.

"I'll see you guys later! C'mon Trey, let's go to Biology," Mercedes smiled, dragging me with her. How did she know my schedule? Then again, I did have it in the front cover of my binder.

The group waved and then went our separate ways. Mercedes was showing me all the ways around the school. But finally, we stopped at her locker and she turned to me.

"So, you're gay?" she said bluntly.

I was taken aback, but none the less, I answered back. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I saw the way that you were looking at Finn at lunch today. But don't worry; my best friend is gay too. His name is Kurt. He used to go here, but now he goes to Dalton Academy up north a ways. He liked Finn too, and the funny thing is they live together."

"So, Finn's gay too?" I felt dumb asking the question.

"No," she laughed a bit. "His mom is married to Kurt's dad. But anyways, I'll fill you in later, we have to get to Bio!" she then dragged me again.

My heart was racing. My palms were sweaty. The hallway to the chorus room felt forever long, and Mercedes talking only was causing me to get a head ache.

I had sung in front of people before, and I wasn't this nervous. Maybe it was because of Finn. I blamed it on him and his absolute cuteness.

I walked in the room and everyone was already in the chairs that were on different levels of the tiers. This wasn't going to be fun.

Mercedes sat down and left me next to the piano. Mr. Schuester got up from the seat and walked over in front of the group.

"Alright guys, I wouldn't doubt if you already knew that there was a new kid here, and that he was auditioning for us. So, without further ado, here's Trey. Whenever you're ready Trey," He said, giving me the floor.

"Here it goes." I bent down to the CD player and put in the cd I got from my car. Luckily, it was the karaoke version. God, I was going to feel like an idiot.

"_I hopped off the plane at L.A.X., with a dream and my cardigan. Welcome to the land of fame success, am I gonna fit in? Jumped in the cab for the first time, look to my right and there's the Hollywood sign. This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous. My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kinda home sick. Too much pressure and I'm nervous. That's when the taxi man turns on the radio, and a Jay-Z song was on, and a Jay-Z song was on, and a Jay-Z song was on!" _I sung, trying to get a beat with my hand on my leg.I sang and Mercedes went to do a small dance with an Asian girl with black hair and a blue streak. That was defiantly Tina. The other guy, whom I was sure was Mike (Mercedes filled me in a bit.) was dancing around with Sam, the blonde guy with a big mouth. Finn and Rachel were bobbing their heads along, while the three cheerleaders danced in a circle. Artie, the paraplegic was spinning around in his wheel chair with Puck. I smiled and was about to continue before Mr. Schuester stopped the track.

"So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song. The butterflies fly away. Noddin' my head like yeah, moving my hips like yeah. I got my hands up, they're playing my song, you know I'm going be ok. Yeah! It's a party in the O-Hi-O!"

"Congratulations, you have defiantly made a spot on glee," he grinned, and everyone in the room cheered except for Rachel, who didn't look amused.

"You really are good!" Mercedes said, giving me a big hug.

"Just next time, lay off the Miley. OK?" Finn said, laughing a bit.

The glee members all patted me on the back and congratulated me. Maybe McKinley wouldn't be so bad.

xXx

"Trey, get up, dinner is ready. C'mon," My mother shook me to awake me from my nap. Her messy brown hair was pulled back from her face and she wore a sweatshirt over top of her collared shirt and her work dress slacks. She was young, accounting on the fact that she got pregnant at 16, the same age as I am now. I couldn't imagine having a child at my age. But my mom did it, and I envy her for it.

"Ok ok." I said to her, wiping my sleep filled eyes. My math text book was now lying on the floor next to me. I sat up on the couch and left for the kitchen. She had made spaghetti. My _least _favorite meal and my mom knew it, but it was her favorite. My dad was obviously still at work and wouldn't get home until later.

"How was school? Make any new friends?" she said, after slurping up a noodle.

"It was good. I made a few friends, and got into a glee club!" I spoke, messing with my food, twirling it on my fork. God I hate spaghetti. "But, I still want to go back to Texas."

"Well good job on that, Trey. I'm very proud of you!" She smiled, taking a sip of her soda. I wouldn't be caught dead drinking sugary drinks like soda. Ew. "You know we can't do that. You dad has a job here. And we are making good money in Ohio."

I went to my room after dinner and helping my mom clean up. My room was still yet to be completely finished. Nor did I really want it to be finished. I wanted to be back in Texas. But I knew, that that would never happen. At least, I was pretty sure it wouldn't.


	2. October

**October**

The biggest Halloween party of the year was going on at Finn's house, I guess. At least, everyone from Glee is going to hang out there.

Halloween wasn't until next weekend, but his party was this Friday, because Carole, his mom, and Burt, his step-dad, were going to be out of town.

"So, Rachel and Trey, my house on Friday after school. That's still on right?" Mercedes Jones said, plopping her tray down at the lunch table. She wore a black and purple jacket with Lil' Wayne on the front of it. Rachel and I looked at each other and back at Mercedes.

"Duh!" we both chorused. Over the past few weeks, Rachel and I have been getting closer as friends since we've been doing practice for Glee. She's an amazing vocal teacher.

"Good, because I have yet to pick out something to wear to Finn and Kurt's," she said, looking at Rachel.

"You know, when am I ever going to meet this infamous Kurt? You guys talk about him all the time. I wanna meet him," I said, taking a drink from my Vitamin Water.

"Actually, on Friday. He's coming over to help me figure out something to wear. He can probably help you two out, if you guys haven't decided on what you want to be," Mercedes said, munching on some tater tots.

"Well, Finn and I are going as Wizard of OZ characters. He's the scarecrow and I'm going to be Dorothy," she smiled and pulled out a picture. "We already tried them on at the Halloween store. We have to go pick it up because Finn is so oddly shaped. But, aren't we cute?"

"You guys are! Hmm, I have no idea what I want to be. But hey, this Kurt person better be like, head of Dolce and Gabanna the way you talk about his fashion prowess," I laughed and finished me sandwich. "If you want, Rachel, we can go after school today to pick it up, 'Cedes, you can come to, so we can get ideas. It'll be fun!"

"Can't do today, we have Glee practice, and I have Vocal practice all this week until Friday, so, we could defiantly do it Friday before the party. Sound good?" Rachel blurted out. She wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Oh yeah, we could do it Friday!" I said, standing up from the table with Rachel and Mercedes. We all had English next.

"Yeah, I can do friday, that would be fun. Hey, I gotta go get my book from my locker, I'll meet you two in class! Later!" she smiled and waved, only to walk to her locker.

Rachel and I started to walk down the hallway when Finn came up, kissed her, and told her he had to talk to his football coach about a scholarship. He was still hot as ever, and his girlfriend was right next to me. Fuck.

"Rachel, I'm sorry, but, god is he hot," I stated, moving down the hallway with the crowd of McKinley.

"Trey, I know he's hot, so it's ok for you to have a crush on him. He's a really good kisser too," she said, swooning and looking up to the ceiling.

I blushed while thinking about kissing Finn. My life would be complete if that happened.

"I'm sure he is, Rach," I half smiled, finally turning into our classroom.

xXx

"Because Halloween is coming up soon, I want you guys to pick a song that has to do with something creepy," Mr. Schuester said, walking into the choir room.

Everyone looked around the room, smiles were all on their faces. I had no idea what song I would do at all. Distrubia? Nah, everyone uses that. Maybe I would find something to go along with my costume for Finn's party. Maybe something…Ke$ha-y.

Speaking of Finn, he was so cute today. He wore a tight dark grey Football shirt and a pair of blue jeans. His brown hair was at its normal spikey-ness. I couldn't help but feel my heart beat faster when he turned to me, smiling.

"Hey, you're going to my party right?" he asked, placing his hand on my knee.

"Oh, yeah! Of course, why wouldn't I?" I tried to smile back without looking to dumb.

He shook his head and said awesome but then turned back to face Mr. Schuester.

"Can we do a duet?" I raised my hand to get Mr. Schuester's attention.

He turned around quickly on a pivot and looked up to me. "Sure! That might even work better," he spoke, looking at me.

I smiled and looked at Mercedes who was already looking at me. "You know what's up!" she smiled, high-fiving me.

Rachel ended up inviting Finn along with us to the Halloween Store, but he had to take his step-brother. And from what I knew, that was Kurt. Finally I was going to meet this kid.

I had already picked up Mercedes from her house and was on my way there. Rachel, Finn and Kurt were already at the store.

"So, any ideas for our song for Mr. Schue?" Mercedes asked, getting out of the car.

"Well, I was thinking about something to go along with our costumes. And my idea, was a cannibal. And what better song to sing than Ke$ha's song, 'Cannibal'?" I brushed my brown hair away from my face before stepping into the Halloween store with Mercedes.

"I friggin' love that song! Sounds perfect," she smiled and put her arm around my shoulder. "So, you excited to meet Kurt?"

I hadn't thought about the actual reaction I would have when I met Kurt.

"Of course! Any friend of yours is a friend of mine," I grinned and walked through a few isles, trying to kind our friends. But really, I was nervous to meet Kurt.

"Trey! Mercedes! Over here!" I heard Rachel call out across the store. She was with Finn, but I didn't see anyone else. Maybe Kurt was somewhere else.

"Hey!" Mercedes went over to the other two. I gave Rachel a hug, and then I went up to Finn. I just looked up to him and smiled.

"Where's Kurt?" Mercedes asked, looking around.

"He's around here somewhere. I think he went to the more 'expensive' costume section," Rachel uttered, waiting for a clerk. They still have yet to get their custom costume.

"So, I think we should get fake blood for our costumes and probably some animal print, funky face paint and ripped up clothes," I said, motioning to Mercedes.

"What are you guys going as?" Finn asked us, and before Mercedes could say anything, I blurted out, "Cannibals."

"That's pretty original. Can you guys find Kurt?" Finn asked. The clerk finally came back with the costumes for Rachel and Finn. "We're going to the dressing rooms to make sure these will actually fit."

"Yeah, we can go find him. C'mon Trey," Mercedes pulled me along, but I couldn't help but watch Finn leave into the guys dressing room.

We passed through the aisles of masks and party decorations. They all smelled really bad. The 'Monster Mash' song was playing on the speakers. We looked through the rows and rows of outfits and make-up, finally finding Kurt.

He was dressed in a dark navy blue uniform. His brown hair was short and was brushed to the left side of his forehead. He was cute, just not hot.

"Kurt!" Mercedes yelled, throwing her hands up to give him a hug.

"Mercedes!" the boy smiled and hugged her back.

"Kurt, this is Trey, he's new to McKinley and the Glee club," she said, looking at me.

I looked into his eyes and stuck out my hand, "Nice to meet you Kurt."

"As well am I," he said in a high pitched voice, reminding me of me when I was only 9 years old. Now that I'm 16 and hit puberty, my voice has deepend, but none the less, Kurt's voice was cute. "So, you can sing? Go for it,"

"What?" I was startled at the request. "You want me to _sing _to you?"

He acted like I asked him how big his penis was. "Of course I want you to sing, and if you want, she can sing with you."

I looked at 'Cedes and we both smiled. Cannibal it is.

"_I have a heart, I swear I do, but just not baby when it comes to you. I get so hungry when you say you love me, if you know what's good for you. I think you're hot, I think you're cool. You're the kinda guy I'd stalk in school. But now that I'm famous, you're up my anus, and now I'm gonna eat you fool! I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch, and when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood, Carnivore, animal, I am a cannibal, I eat boys up, you better run!" _Mercedes started with the first verse, only letting me continue.

"_I am Cannibal!" _I sang with a stomach full of air.

_"Cannibal, cannibal, I am!" _Then Mercedes chorused.

_"I am Cannibal!" _

_"Cannibal! I'll eat you up!"_

_"I am!"_

"_I am Cannibal!"_

_"Cannibal, cannibal, I am!"_

_"I am Cannibal!" _

_"Cannibal! I'll eat you up! Whenever you tell me I look pretty, that's when the hunger really hits me. Your little heart goes pitter-patter, I want your liver on a platter, use your fingers to stir my tea, and for dessert I'll suck your teeth. Be too sweet and you'll be a goner. Yep, I'll pull a Jeffery Domer. I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch, and when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood. Carnivore, animal, I am a cannibal, I eat boys up, you better run!"_ I finally belted out, before getting a bit too embarrassed at the surrounding crowd. They clapped, but only to go back to their Halloween shopping.

"Bravo!" he clapped, grinning a bit. "I am impressed. But you have to be gay to sing that song, are you?"

He had a good gay-dar I guess. "Yeah, I am gay," I rolled my eyes.

He craned his neck toward the costumes. "What do you think Mercedes? Plaid? Or Stripes?"

I looked at the two and decided it was probably good to tell Finn and Rachel that we found Kurt. Walking toward the dressing rooms, I noticed Kurt. He was so carefree. So clean and pure. He looked like he was comfortable with his sexuality. But I was far from accepting myself.

I walked into the boy's dressing room and yelled for Finn. "Finn? You in here" I started to knock on the dressing room stalls. No one was in any until I opened the last one. Finn was in nothing but socks. He was pulling up a patched up, hay covered shirt from a bag on the bench. Oh my god, I just saw Finn Hudson, _naked._

I quickly closed the door and walked out of the room. Holy shit, did even notice I was in there?

After a few minutes Finn came out into a full on scarecrow costume. He was cute and well, brain-less. I smiled and told him it looked good. But then I remembered why I came to get him. "Why found Kurt over where Rachel said we would find him."

"I knew you would," Rachel came out down the hallway with her hair in pigtails and a blue checkered dress. She also was looking cute.

"Great. So, we should probably get ready to leave, the party is in a few hours and I still have to set up some party stuff." Finn stated, heading back into the dressing rooms.

I was soo ready for this party.


End file.
